Snowball Attack
by kenkenspatz
Summary: Sora and Roxas try to surprise their Dad with a barrage of snowballs...of course it got a bit out of hand. First out of the Couple's Predicaments series.


A/N: It's almost Christmas so I decided to write this. Keep in mind that Roxas and Sora are five, (even though it mentions it later in the fic) and also Cloud and Aerith are married. Sorry if I made Roxas a bit oc, I know 5 year olds don't say that, but just pretend that he heard it off of a movie or something.

This is one of the stories from a series of one-shots I'm writing, it's called, "Couple's Predicaments." Another one will probably be posted soon...

Also, for Vampire's Best Friend...sorry about the sequel! It will come out soon too!

Enough of my ranting, let's get on with the fic!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Square-Enix's characters.**

* * *

Snow fell gently on the ground outside, covering the green grass like a soft, cotton blanket. Little Sora, and his brother Roxas stood at the window, watching the flakes, as if they were dancing in the slight wind, 

"Mommy," Sora asked, looking over his shoulder towards the almost-finished Christmas tree, "is it okay if Roxas and I can go out to play?"

Aerith stopped decorating the tree for a moment to answer, "Sure, just remember to wear the things you need, okay, sweetie?"

Sora exchanged mischievous glances with his brother, and then replied, "Thank-you!" The dynamic duo headed upstairs quickly to put on their coats.

* * *

Aerith finished the last of the silver beads, and then reached down by her feet for the blue tinsel, "This is going to be a wonderful Christmas," she said, as she began to put the dazzling blue on the tree.

* * *

Little did Roxas's and Sora's mom knew what the two troublemakers were planning. They both lay on the wooden floor, looking over their scheme on a piece of large sketch paper with an assortment of marker lines, 

"So when Daddy gets off Fen, we'll get him with a surprise 'tack, right?" Roxas asked his brother.

Sora nodded, "Yeah, but we'll really need a lot of snowballs, and...if it's not Dad,"

"We're screwed," Roxas finished.

Sora's deep blue eyes widened, "Mom said not to say that, 'member?"

Roxas immediately covered his mouth.

* * *

Aerith heard the two boys coming downstairs. Once they opened the door she said over her shoulder, "Have fun!" 

The door shut, and she was alone inside, until her husband came home later of course. She sighed; she really wanted Cloud to help, but she knew how busy he was at work. She would just have to wait to show her masterpiece to him.

* * *

Sora and Roxas piled and abundance of snowballs into one huge pile in the middle of them. They were hiding behind a snow fort that they had built in a very good place. (Although, basically it was leaves left over from Autumn, they just added snow on top of it.) 

"Are you sure, that Dad's going to come up the drive-way? He might park his motorcycle in the back," Roxas said.

Sora nodded, "Of course he'll come up front! He usually does, doesn't he?"

* * *

Aerith stepped back to admire the work she'd done on the tree. The blue tinsel, and silver beads were parallel to each other on each branch, and red ornaments of all shaped hung from the tips of the limbs, 

"I can't believe how green it used to look like," said a voice from behind her.

Aerith turned around to find her husband, Cloud Strife, smiling. She walked over to hug him. Snow clung to some of his golden spikes; they looked like small, white candies,

"So where are the boys?" he asked.

* * *

The couples' answer was a scream outside, shouting, "HELP!" The two ran outside to see what was going on. They saw a barrage of snowballs being fired at their friend, Yuffie Kisaragi. 

Cloud saw that his two kids were the one's responsible, and he began to laugh.

* * *

"Sora?" Roxas asked. 

"Yeah?"

"How come we are hitting Daddy, when he's on the porch?"

Roxas and Sora peeked over their fort and saw that their parent's friend, Yuffie, was covered in snow. They ducked down before she got a chance to see them,

"We're screwed," Roxas repeated.

* * *

After the incident, and much apologizing, done by Aerith, Yuffie laughed it off, and left. 

Roxas, and Sora stepped slowly to the stairs until she caught them,

"Hold on you two," she said.

The dynamic duo walked over to their mom, and began to apologize,

"Sorry, Mommy!" Sora sobbed, hugging Aerith,

"Yeah!" Roxas sobbed also, "we were trying to get Daddy instead!"

Aerith just couldn't punish them, they were cute, and they were only five. She smiled, and replied, "Well, if you needed a plan to rage war against Dad, why didn't you ask for my help?"

Roxas, and Sora stopped crying, and began to laugh.

* * *

There you go! Another one-shot for you guys! Hope you liked it! 


End file.
